Codename - Agent-Octo
by It'syaboiFiend
Summary: Agent 4, Marie, and Sheldon continue their adventure to rescue the Giant-Zapfish and Callie / An amnesia-struck Octoling wakes up in a subway, with Cap'n Cuttlefish there too / DJ Octavio plans out his next move, and it involves another particular Squid-Sister. Three different points of view, one unique connection. My first fanfiction, so enjoy, criticize, and Stay Fresh.
1. Disclaimer - Read before story

_Welcome one, welcome all. Name is_ Fiend _, and this is a **Splatoon 2** fanfiction set during the games campaign mode. Before this story, I need to inform y'all on some things. One, this is my first story on the website, let alone about **Splatoon 2** , so there might be some errors and or grammatical errors. Two, I don't own **Splatoon** , or the characters. Three, Octo-Expansion will also take place in this story, as in this AU, the two stories are set around the same time. Four, this story will have three main plots going on, involving Agent 4, Agent 8, and DJ Octavio. And finally, five. All criticism is welcome, well, 'constructive' criticism that is. So, yeah, get ready, enjoy, and **Stay Fresh!**_


	2. Retrieving the Zapfish

" _You should be getting close to the **Zapfish**."_

 _During his search for the **Mini-Zapfish** , **Agent 4** would be pulverizing any incoming enemies with his Hero-Blaster, spreading blue ink in every direction. He was granted the weapon by the horseshoe crab, **Sheldon** , after the crab and **Marie** had an argument over which weapon would be most suitable for the mission. The inkling reverted to his squid form, to generate more ink. A clueless **Octoling** enemy had arrived at the scene, unknowing as to where the boy was, but before they could realise that the Agent was hiding in the ink, it was too late for the poor **Octoling**._

" _Alright, Agent 4. I see the Zapfish. Grab it." Marie informed. It had been weeks since the disappearance of both the **Giant Zapfish** , and **Callie** , a member of the **Squid Sisters** , and Agent 1 of the **Squidbeak Splatoon**. Other members included **Marie** , being Agent 2 and the other member of the **Squid Sisters** , **Cap'n Cuttlefish** , the grandfather of both Marie and Callie respectively, and **Agent 3** , an Agent known for taking out the menace known as **'DJ Octavio.'**_

" _Alright, alright, I got it." growled **Agent 4** , whilst blasting and climbing a wall. The **Zapfish** was in plain sight, and the boy managed to retrieve it. _

" _Excellent work!" **Sheldon** exclaimed, uninvited to the call._

" _So, was that the last **Zapfish** in this area?" asked the **Agent**._

" _Indeed." replied 'Agent 2'. "You can now go to the **Boss-Kettle**. But, don't try to screw up like you did in other fights."_

" _Oh, shut up. I've been on a roll lately." said **Agent 4** , and with that, he made his way towards the boss-kettle. However, in the shadows, a being that seemed to resemble an Inkling was standing there. But before **Agent 4** could get any closer to identify the mysterious being, the boy continued onwards towards the kettle, thinking it was nothing._

" _Wait… **Agent 4**. What you were looking at… Did you catch a glimpse of **purple ink**?" questioned **Marie**. Returning to the scene, the boy examined the area, however, there was no sign of purple ink anywhere, just blue ink. _

" _Nope, nothing." **Agent 4** responded, confused as to why Marie would ask such a random question._

" _Oh... " sighed **Marie**. "Anyways, continue to the B **oss Kettle**." The boy did just that. _

_Just before he entered, the figure came back, but the **Agent** didn't spot them, too focused on winning against the next boss. Transforming into a squid, he jumped down into the **Boss Kettle**._

 _The figure stood there._

 _Waiting._

 _And waiting._

"He's learning." _spoke the Inkling-like being. And with that, they left, once again._

 _Once again._


	3. Chapter 2 - The Octolings and the Squids

_**Author Notice**_

 _SPOILER WARNING - This chapter contains spoilers for the Splatoon 2 campaign. If you haven't played it until the big reveal, then I suggest doing so._

 _If you still wanna read the chapter, even without playing the game, then okay._

 _If you're confused about some of the events in the story, then scroll to the bottom. I explain a few things there. As always, Stay-Fresh!_

* * *

 _ **DJ Octavio**_ _would be residing in his evil lair, not in the best of moods._

 _He was attempting to come up with a plan to defeat the Inklings, however, with every attempt, he is always bested._

" _Ugh! All of my ingenious plans that I come up with, I've done them before!.." he'd growl._

" _Maybe you should stop attacking us." came a voice from the dark, in an enthusiastic voice. The DJ would activate his lights, and there would be the missing Squid-Sister, **Callie**. _

_However, she was stuck. Trapped in a cage, of sorts, with blue ink sprayers acting as bars._

" _Hush, you! I'm trying to conceive a plan." responded Octavio. The 'villain' was so goofy, yet intimidating. "Now… About that Inkling…"_

" _Huh? Wha-" Callie asked, as her head perked up, interested._

 _Whilst thinking of a method to deal with Agent 4 quick and efficiently, a bright idea appeared in the DJ's mind. "I've got it! I know what my scheme is!"_

" _Heh! Yeah, announce all your plans to me, real smart!" laughed Callie. "As soon as Marie and the others come rescue me-"_

" _Oh, you won't be telling my plans to anybody…" Octavio chuckled, ominously. "When you have these!" he suddenly pulled out a pair of regular sunglasses, much to Callie's confusion._

" _Uh… What?" The Squid-Sister spouted out._

" _They may look like regular old sunglasses to you… BUT!" the Octopus paused. He hopped himself over to another captured prisoner - being an a regular Inkling. He placed on the sunglasses, while the Inklings head suddenly dropped down. Callie would be watching, both in confusion and shock. The Inkling then woke up, the accessory taking full effect. They would just be standing there, waiting for a command from Octavio._

" _Now…" The DJ continued. "When I say the word, 'remix', you are no longer an Inkling, rather, you'll become one of my minions! Your mission? Search for that 'green' one, and the boy too. They're getting a bit too close for my liking." The inkling nodded, whilst still being in a trance-like state, even when woken up. "Aaaaand… 'remix'!" Octavio shouted. The inkling stood to attention, as Octavio let them out of their cell. They proceeded to grab a weapon, and exit the room, heading towards the outside._

" _W-What did you do to them?! Are they some sort of 'Hypnoshades'?!" Callie exclaimed._

" _Ooh! I like that name," hollered the DJ. "anyways, as with you, Callie…"_

" _Also, why were you thinking of a plan when you already had those shades to begin with!" 'Agent 1' yelled._

" _Oh, uh.. Um…" muttered Octavio. "S-Shut up, you squid! I have plans for you!" and he proceeded to approach her, a new set of Hypnoshades in hand._

* * *

 _Meanwhile... In the depths of an unknown subway..._

 _(Agent 8 POV)_

 _'The fight ain't over!'_

 _'I'll give you a royal whoopin'!'_

 _I'd awaken. Where was I? What was I doing here? Why am I on the ground?_

 _I can't remember a thing.. I wonder why…_

 _I was just about to ask myself more questions, when an old-man started to scream nonsense at me._

" _Up and at 'em, ya lazy wiffle waffle!" the stranger shouted. I had no idea what he was saying._

" _But, there is no honor in defeating an unarmed opponent. Plus, you seemed to have lost your weapon around here."_

 _Lost my weapon? I had no idea what any of this meant._

" _E-excuse me…" I mumbled. "But, what are you talking about? Where am I? Who are you? How'd I get here?"_

" _I have no idea where we are either! The last thing I remember is you battling my protege, **Agent 3** , when the battle was interrupted by **somebody** , and you both were attacked by them."_

 _So, what I'm gathering is, I was fighting this 'Agent 3' person, when we were both attacked by this 'someone'._

" _How's about we call a temporary truce for now, while we find a way to get out of here?" asked the stranger._

 _I'm not in the mood for a fight right now, and plus, my 'weapon' is gone. Atleast there was something the stranger said that I could respond with an answer._

" _Sure…" I murmured, letting the old-man help me up from the floor._

" _But where are my manners!" the stranger exclaimed. "I haven't even introduced myself yet! My name is **Cap'n Cuttlefish** of the new Squidbreak Splatoon!"_

" _Wow, that's, uh, that's quiet a title." I would say._

" _T-This is, uh, the part where you tell me your name.." he muttered to me, quietly._

" _Well.. My name is.. Hm… I can't remember… I can't remember my name."_

" _WHAT?!" he'd yell. "Looks like you hit your head hard! Anyways… I'll just call you.. ' **Agent 8** ' for now, due to your number being 10,008 in that facility!"_

" _Agent 8… I'll be fine with that."_

" _Also, I heard you mumbling the lyrics to **Calamari Inkantation** , so I take it you've heard of the Squid-Sisters! Any friend of the Squid-Sisters is a friend of mine. Anyways… let's find a way out of here!" Cuttlefish shouted, gleefully._

 _And with that, I found myself trying to escape a subway with this old-man who could help me recover my memory. Eh, it isn't the worst thing in the world._

* * *

 _ **Author Notice**_

 _Apologies if this chapter is pretty lackluster. Anyways, as I said above, I'll be confirming a few things about this chapter._

 _In this AU, Callie had not yet been exposed to the Hypnoshades, whilst in the game, it's implied that it happened right before Agent 4 showed up._

 _Octo Expansion isn't a prologue to the stories, as it takes place around the same time._

 _Agent 4 is a male in this story, whilst Agent 8 is a female. Agent 3, who hasn't appeared yet , is also a female._

 _Hope these clear up some confusion. As always, **Stay Fresh!**_

 _ **Fiend**_


End file.
